Party
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Blackstar throws another one of his wild parties and Soul is forced to attend, he goes straight to the alcohol and noticed a beautiful blond haired jade eyed stranger sitting alone. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Party**

"Another one of Blackstar's parties. Ughh, so don't wanna go!"

Ring!

"Hello? Hey Blackstar. Ya, do I have to go? Because your parties are boring, no it's the same old thing with all those girls. Fine, I'll go but I'm only staying for a little while. Bye."

"Well I guess I'm committed now." The tall man with silvery-white hair, shark-like teeth, light tan skin, and glaring crimson eyes walked over to the red loveseat couch and dropped down. He was tired of being called over to his so-called friend's house to "party it up" all night with a bunch of loud mouthed and boring people. But he got ready anyways; he wore a simple light blue button down shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black denim skinny jeans with his favorite black converse. He left his hair the way it always was spiky and covering the majority of his face, he got his keys and wallet and was out the door. His black and orange Ducati engine roared as he left his apartment parking lot.

"Yo Soul! Glad you could make it!" Blackstar was excited to see his friend, but he was the only one.

"Ya whatever, where are the boos?"

"Over there."

"Thanks." Soul walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool near a very lovely girl with ivory skin, dirty blond hair, and jade eyes. She looked bored, but she still had a red solo cup in hand swishing the drink around and taking a sip or two every so often. Soul was intrigued at her attire, she was a petite girl and looked too young to be drinking, her white tank top was complimented with a sequence jade top with swirls and she wore a light blue denim miniskirt with a pair of black wedged sandals. Her hair was down and she wore a black and blue butterfly broach to keep some of her hair out of her face, but the majority of it still slightly covered her eyes. She looked sweet and innocent, like she didn't belong at a place like this, thus Soul took the opportunity to socialize. He strutted over to her, constantly looking her over and took the seat next to her. He looked at the bartender and asked for the same drink she was having.

"It's not that great. Not strong enough." Her voice was harsh and full of disappointment, but it carried a lovely tune that made Soul want to hear it once again.

"That so love?"

The girl blushed at his British accent.

"Ya, it is. You from England?"

"Originally, but my parents shipped me off, and here I am."

"Ya? You know Blackstar pretty well right?"

"Yep, he always invites me to these shindigs but I'm not much of a fan of socializing."

"Hmm, but you're doing so well right now."

"You think? And what about you? I don't see you with anyone."

"Ya well, all the guys I've met are all the same. So I usually come alone."

"Well bad for you but good for me." Soul grabbed his drink, took a sip and leaned into the girl, making her blush.

"So what's your name mystery man from England?"

"Soul Eater." Soul's voice gave off a certain growl.

"Hmm, that's a turn on." The girl nudged Soul and smiled.

"And what's your beautiful?"

"Maka Albarn."

"Cool." Soul leaned in closer, their lips nearly touching.

"Hmm. Do you have a ride?"

"Ya, why?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure!" Soul grabbed Maka's hand; they put their drinks down and were gone.

"This is it. Not much, but it's home."

"It's nice Soul." Maka ran her fingers over his red love seat and looked around. Soul's living room was small with a medium sized TV, some video games and movies in a small cabinet and a coffee table. His kitchen was right next to the living room; he had a small table and had a large fridge and a dishwasher. She noticed a small hallway that led to his bedroom and a spare room; there was a bathroom in the back.

"Let's see the bedroom." Maka looked up at Soul, who was half a foot taller than her. He gave her a smirk, lifted her off the ground and took her to his bedroom, laying her on his full sized bed.

"Comfy." Maka stretched out, exposing her stomach and her small torso. Soul practically drooled over her; he licked his lips and closed the distance.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Maka had a devious smile on that made Soul shiver. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips toward her.

"Uhh!' Soul grunted as he felt a slight twinge of uncertainty ran through him.

"What's wrong? Worried?"

"Well we just met Maka."

"Ok, I get it." Maka released Soul and sat up, Soul was a little down, but he didn't want to rush anything.

"I'm sorry. I really like you, but I don't want just another one night-stand. Maybe we should get to know each other first."

"You're right, sorry about that. I guess that drink was stronger than I thought." Maka rubbed the back of her head and stood up rather embarrassed at a guy actually telling her "no." She was relieved that he stopped her; she really did want to get to know him better now.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Sure, but can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Soul was confused, but he walked towards Maka, placing his hands around her waist, bringing her into him. They both blushed as their faced neared each other. His lips hovered over hers and she was the one to press her lips against his. Soul was caught off guard, but liked her touch; she was gentle and very soft. He realized he was licking her lips, begging for entry, to which she ensured him shortly after him asking. They were unaware of how quickly the room was spinning, and how rapidly they ended up on top of his bed. Maka pulled away and sat up facing his door, her hair was a disaster and her clothes were twisted and pushed up, exposing her underwear, but she wasn't embarrassed. She brushed herself off, kissed Soul goodbye and was out the door. Soul was confused, but he soon noticed her number on his nightstand the following morning.

Ring!

"What! Blackstar, it's way too early! I left, yes with a girl. No, nothing happened. Why? Ya her name was Maka. So what? Ya whatever man, bye." Soul hung up the phone with a bang and was furious with his friend's phone call at six o'clock in the morning.

Knock! Knock!

"Now what!" Soul threw himself out of bed and stormed off towards his front door.

"What!" Soul swung the door open and was taken aback at the sight before him.

"Good morning neighbor. Sorry to wake you up, but I figured you could use a good breakfast." Maka was in a cute little maid outfit with a bag full of groceries for a promising breakfast.

"Oh, come on in." Soul was blushing, due to the fact that he was only wearing blue boxers.

"Thanks." Maka walked in and made herself at home in his kitchen, preparing to make some omelets, freshly squeezed orange juice, and some strawberry waffles. Soul went back to sleep and got a good two hours sleep until he inhaled the sweet scent of breakfast.

"Smells good. Thanks for this." Soul gave Maka a light peck on the cheek.

"No problem. I figured a bachelor like yourself doesn't usually have a good breakfast, or gets his house cleaned too much. So I wanted to strike up a bargain."

"Oh, and what does this bargain involve?"

"Well, I'll be your cook and maid if you let me stay in your extra room. I'll pay half the rent, will obey any rules you have, and I won't bring over any friends without permission."

"Sounds good to me. But I don't want you to bring **any** guys over." Soul whispered the latter in her ear, gently nibbling on it, causing Maka to giggle.

"That so? You the jealous kind?"

"Maybe." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka and began kissing her neck.

"Mmm, well you better behave yourself if you want to be roommates."

"Do I have to?"

"Well no, but I'm actually hungry."

"Alright. Let's eat."

Thus Maka and Soul enjoyed a rather heavy breakfast and Maka moved all her things in, before they knew it, evening was upon them and they were back on that red loveseat watching a scary movie. Maka was cuddled into Soul's chest, flinching at every pop up scene of the killer. Soul rather enjoyed the day with Maka, there were a few hidden kisses and some rather nice views of Maka's flexibility and her toned body while moving around in her maid outfit. He was also content with their side conversations of their past. Soul leaned over Maka and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure." She leaned her head over as he tilted her face just enough for them to share another kiss.

Ring!

"Ugh, now what!" Soul was tired of interruptions for the day.

"Hello! Hey Blackstar. NO! I'm busy; don't care. Bye."

"What was that all about Soul?"

"Blackstar inviting us to another party."

"Oh. I'll pass."

"Ya, why don't we have a party of our own?"

Maka nodded her head as Soul lifted her up and carried her to his room; he shut the door and the party was underway.


End file.
